Rythians revenge: sjin
by katie0202
Summary: what if Rythian ever acually got his hands on sjin. (yogscast fanfic following Rythians tekkit series) rated T for violence just to put this is complete, this will be the only part of this story


Rythian smiled and looked up at his mage tower, a beautiful sight. Its black spires, towering over the rest of the world and cutting the clouds as they floated across the sky gracefully like small dancers. He beamed finally finished his master piece. He flew to the top of the tallest spire and looked down at the minecraft world, he could see everything. The rail bros Inc., sjin house, Duncan's workshop, and Zoeys mushroom village. He chuckled at the thought of a mushroom village; it was a cute idea, and an interesting reality.

He looked up and watched the sun rise just past the blocky horizon. He could hear shouting when before he could react a bright white light filled the entire world. He scrambled to try to run but was engulfed by the flames; even his armour couldn't help him from the blast from the nuclear reactors melt down. The world was gone, his world was destroyed.

He sat back in his chair and watched his dead character glitch as the word "DEAD" came on screen. He gingerly touched the screen and looked at the world; it was nothing but a massive hole, a crater, left by Sjins stupidity and Duncan's machines. He could feel something building as he finally exited the game. The feeling made his stomach turn as he hands twisted into fists.

"Sjin you will PAY for this" he whispered as he finally found the right word to explain his rage. Hate.

~time skip~

Sjin groaned and sunk lower in the cold metal chair, his brown hair had come undone and was messily dropped in front of his face. His Nano armour was now I pile of crushed black shards spread around the room; his space suit get-up had been torn and cloaked in blood from the first session. He pulled weakly against the black chains that kept his hands tied behind the chair. They closed tighter around his wrists causing him to growl in pain. He heard the door open as Rythian stepped inside the dark shadowy room.

"Oh Sjin, still fighting to get free?" Asked Rythian walking in the room his black shoes tapping against the cold stone floor. His new black robe dragged on the floor, the end of it torn from the broken armour and stained red with Sjins blood. The floor had also become stained with red smears from when Rythian had dragged sjin around as one ways of torcher.

Rythian chuckled his hands crossed behind his back as he strode over the where Sjin was tied up. Rythians chuckles turned into a cackle as he walked behind Sjin placing his hands on his tense beaten shoulders.

The days Sjin had spent with Rythian had become a constant struggle to stay alive. Rythian had gone from working on new spells and perfecting his dark magic ability to working on new ways to torture Sjin and make him suffer.

"You know I have been waiting to get revenge for a long time" Rythian cooed in Sjin ear his hands glowing red with fire. Sjin winced as the flames quickly burned away at his already tender flesh.

Rythian smiled slowly pulling his hands off Sjin, he watch as the air stung the burns making Sjin tense up and rock back and forth in the chair. He walked to the front of the weakened man and lifted his head roughly by his hair. Sjin tried to hold in a yell by biting his lower lip, instead he bit so hard the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as Rythian whipped his head up. Sjin closed his eyes and looked away from the monster that had at one time been his friend.

"Sjin? Sjin look at me" Ordered Rythian lightly slapping Sjins cheek as if trying to wake him up. Sjin tugged back as Rythian pulled harder of his dirty brown hair.

"Sjin I said look at me" He growled electricity crackling in his right hand. "Sjin I order you to look at me! NOW!" He yelled slapping the man open palm with his electrified hand.

Sjin screamed and shook from the blow, his eyes shooting open to glare at the evil mage before him. He had a look of terror in his flushed pale face, his hands twitched from the electrical shock.

"Aww did that hurt you Sjin, well remember, you brought this on yourself" Rythian smiled pitifully at Sjin pulling his head back so it hit the top of the chairs cold hard backing. "You know if you hadn't killed us all and ruined that world with yours and Duncan's stupid fight, we could have all lived like kings without this little revenge scene" He watched as Sjin closed his eyes and started whimpering. "Pathetic" spat Rythian.

He let go of Sjins hair and watch his head roll loosely down so he was starting at his feet again. Rythian frowned and pouted a bit; Sjin just wouldn't stop looking away from him, it was like he was scared of his old friend.

He walked to the corner of the room and opened a chest. He pulled out a red matter katar and dragged a finger down the edge. A drop of blood flowed down the blade and splashed on the floor.

"Sjin I can hear you struggling" Rythian chimed listening the grunts of the broken man. Sjin pulled at the chains causing them to tighten more and more till his wrists started to bleed. Rythian chuckled and watched as Sjins blood had gone from dripping to flowing down the dark matter chains.

"So stupid, weak, venerable!" Rythian yelled eyeing Sjin then throwing the katar in his direction. It flew through the air and stuck in Sjin leg causing him to scream and tug at the chains as much as he could in pain and fear. Rythian walked over to him and ripped out the katar laughing at his struggle. Sjin whined and moaned as the teeth of the serrated blade bit as his flesh as it was pulled out.

"Rythian?! What- what are you doing?!" Screamed Zoey running next to sjin. She stepped in a small pool of his blood as she ran to help him leaving bloody foot prints along the floor.

"Zoey! What are you doing here you traitor!" Yelled Rythian grabbing her and dragging her towards the door and away from Sjins broken body.

"This is the man I used to call my friend? You are torturing him! We had always planned to find him and kill him but then let him just re-spawn! Instead while I had left you are doing this!? And worse you are keeping him alive!" She cried trying to shake out of his grip. Rythian pulled her into a hug and shushed her calmly.

"Listen Zoey, I'm glad your back but this is not the time, now get out of here" He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to the door. She yelled for sjin and tried to shake Rythian off of her.

"Zoey stop! We both wanted revenge, so that's what I'm getting" He threw her out the door and slammed it shut locking it from the inside. Zoey pounded at the door and screamed trying to get in but Rythian ignored her calls and screams. He could hear her run up stairs crying her eyes out and yelling for help. He growled and walked back to sjin. He unlocked the chains holding him to the chair and watched him relax and take in a breath.

"Let's some fun shall we? I know you used to love to fly, so why not?! LET'S FLY!" Rythian growled levitating sjin into the air.

He groaned as the movement caused every part or him to ache. His whole body felt like it was being pulled apart as he floated ever so gently. Rythian threw his limp body against the wall watching it bounce off and roll on the floor like a flimsy ragdoll leaving more stains on the floor. He picked him up again and continued this for about five minutes before becoming bored of this action. He sighed and dropped sjin listening to him yelp as he landed back down with a soft thud.

Sjin was sure he had some broken ribs and probably a broken arm and leg by then end of it all. Rythian dragged him from across the room and back to the chair by his brown now reddish hair. Sjin panted from the session as Rythian locked him back in the chair and smiled kneeling down so he was eye level with him.

"Aww poor sjin all sad and in pain, just the way I like it" He mocked standing again to go find Zoey. He picked up the red katar and walked over to the door way.

"You stay here sjin, ah who am I kidding of course you will!" He ran back up the stairs and found Zoey hiding from him in a corner like a scared child.

"R- Rythian please! I swear if let me take sjin and leave I won't tell anyone about this!" She cried hiding her face. His face softened and he picked her up in his arms hugging her tightly.

"I know you won't Zoey, but I can't just let you leave, after all you've seen him already" He said gently. Zoey shook her head and hugged him tighter, "Of course you can let me go, it's your choice, please Rythian I know who you are, you're not like this" She sobbed pulling him closer. He picked up the katar from the ground and brought it behind her neck the blade just touching.

"Rythian, you don't have to-"He put a finger to her mouth and looked up at her, "You don't know me anymore"

Sjin could hear Zoey screech before her screams were replaced with silence. He closed his eyes fighting back tears as he could hear Rythians boot on the wood stirs back down. He sobbed quietly as Rythians cold face came into view.

"Sjin are you crying?" he kneeled down and carefully pushed sjin head up so he was staring at him. Sjin watched tear stained face as Rythian sat in front of him the red matter katar place in front of him. He sat cross legged and smiled slyly.

"Oh sjin, you really are weak! I would expect you to be able to contain yourself better, someone as _strong_ as you shouldn't cry" He mocked, "but then again maybe I was wrong" He stood and picked up the bloody katar holding it just under sjin neck, the blade cutting through the first layer of skin letting some blood trickle down his neck.

"Oh how much fun I would be to kill you now! Watch you scream as I slowly cut into your heart" He taunted letting the blade slip deeper into his neck causing sjin to let out a whimper.

"But I won't, not yet, I haven't had enough fun with you yet, it's been nice to have the company instead of being all alone" He pulled the katar away from sjin; he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh but don't think you can stay here forever, someday I will find Duncan and once I do I will need room for him" Rythian turned and looked at sjin tremble as he wiped the blood off the katar with the end of his robe.

"Just pray I never find him"


End file.
